The present invention relates to a lever structure particularly for ski boots.
Many lever structures are currently known. Some levers are pivoted and/or articulated directly to the shell or to the quarters of the boot, for example by means of prearranged pivots or pins having ends which are generally associated with supports provided on the boot. Alternatively, some levers are associated with ski boots by means of connecting rods articulated, at their ends, to the lever structure and to the boot.
All these known types of lever are therefore composed of a plurality of elements which are necessarily assembled and then mounted on the boot, but such assembly steps increase overall costs.
Lever structures of the type having an eccentricity at one end are also known, the end of a cable being pivoted to said eccentricity.
In this known type of structure, the degree of tensioning of the cable is determined exclusively by the distance between the pivoting point of the end of the cable and the surface of the boot.
This limits the application of this lever structure to cables which require only very limited tensioning. Furthermore, this known lever structure necessarily protrudes with respect to the surface of the boot, thus altering its aesthetic appearance and being susceptible to possible impact and therefore to damage.
Levers are also known which have a plurality of transverse sets of teeth which interact with a hook associated with the end of a cable.
Though these levers allow cable takeup and tensioning, they nonetheless compulsorily require the skier to precisely couple the hook with the teeth every time the boot is put on. This operation is not always easy, as the skier usually wears gloves which limit the precision and sensibility of his movements.